Episode 3
Infiltrate! The Everlue Mansion! ( 潜入せよ!!エバルー屋敷!! Sennyū Seyo!! Ebarū Yashiki) is the third episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired October 26, 2009. Synopsis Episode 3 of Fairy Tail begins with Lucy waking up and introducing herself and where she lives. While she is about to show her room she sees Natsu sitting in there. She quickly kicks him into the wall while pointing out how wrong it is to break into someone’s house. Natsu thinks she is being a little harsh but in the end doesn't seem to care much. Happy said to Lucy that this is indeed a nice room while he is using her wall to sharpen his claws, and Lucy isn't too happy about this. She however can’t take care of it since Natsu has found a bunch of papers which seems to be private to Lucy and she once again kicks him in the face. She begs him to go home but he states that he wants to hang out instead. Lucy makes a cup of tea and said that she thinks that Natsu should go home after the tea but Natsu quickly ignores this. He asks her about the key guys she have. Lucy points out that they aren’t "key guys" but Celestial Spirits. She says that she has 6 keys at the moment, 3 silver and 3 gold. She also explains that the silver ones are the ones sold in stores and the gold are super rare ones. She introduces them to Natsu and Happy. The first is Taurus, the Bull, the second Aquarius, the Water Bearer and third is Cancer, the Crab. Natsu and Happy immediately imagin es Cancer as a big pile of a crab based dish. Lucy remembers that she hasn't made a contract with her newest spirit, Nikora. Nikora is a small white teddy bear like creature. Natsu and Happy thinks that it is utterly ridiculous but Lucy explains that it doesn't take much energy to call out and therefore is popular as a pet. Natsu sits down and continues drinking his tea while Lucy makes up a contract with Nikora. Natsu thinks that it looks easy but Lucy explains that the contract is very important and that a Celestial Mage never breaks a promise. She then comes up with the name Plue which both Natsu and Happy thinks is kind of weird. Natsu looks strange at Lucy and finally asks her to form a team together. Lucy thinks that it is a great idea and Natsu says that he already has a job picked. Lucy doesn't mind and while she takes the poster from Natsu, which makes a weird face. Lucy reads the contract and discovers that they get 200'000 jewels just for taking a book from a guy. As she reads on she discovers that the person they are going to steal from is a perverted old man who is recruiting blond maids. Lucy discovers that she has been tricked while Natsu reminds her that Celestial Mages never breaks a promise. On the way there Natsu gets motion sick again. Lucy asks why he teamed up with her, to which he replies by saying that she is pretty sweet but also kind of weird. As soon as they arive to the town of Shirotsume Natsu gets hungry and suggests they eat at a restaurant but Lucy apparently has another thing to do so she leaves Happy and Natsu at the restaurant. While Natsu and Happy are eating Natsu suggest that they should leave the fat parts to Lucy as she seems to like them. Lucy comes back in a maid outfit wondering when they decided that she wanted liked the fat parts. Natsu and Happy gets shocked and starts whispering to each other about what they should do now that she took it seriously, because it was only a joke. Lucy overhears them and gets annoyed. Next they arrive to their client, Kaby Melon and Natsu states that he has a yummy name. Lucy says that it was rude of Natsu but Kaby only laughs saying that he gets that all the time. Kaby explains that Duke Everlue is the one who has the book at the moment and he says that he wants it but burned. Natsu wants to take it to the next step, burning the whole mansion up but Lucy stops him saying that he could be sent to jail for that. Lucy asks Kaby why he wants the book but Natsu interrupts by saying that for 200’000 jewels he doesn’t care. Kaby is surprised by this and reinstates that the reward has been upped to 2’000’000 jewels instead. Lucy, Happy and Natsu are shocked to hear this. Natsu tries to divide 2 000 000 by 3, but fails. Happy says it's simple, he gets 1 million Natsu gets 1 million and Lucy gets the rest but Lucy isn't especially fond of that idea. Lucy asks again why but Kaby simply said that he can't allow the book to exist. Natsu said that he is all pumped up so they run to the mansion. Lucy, in her maid outfit stands at the gate to the mansion when a giant maid comes up from the ground saying that Lucy must be here due to her master’s request for maids. Next another person comes up from the ground; it’s the master, Duke Everlue. He quickly looks at Lucy then says “No thanks, go home ugly”. Lucy is shocked and Duke continuous saying that for a magnificent person as himself only a beautiful maid will do and at the same time 4 “beautiful” maids come up. Lucy goes back to Natsu who's standing in the woods not far away. After some talking Natsu decides to go with plan T, The T stands for "Take them head-on" but Lucy does not like that p lan so they decide to fly on to the balcony on the top floor with the help of Happy. After opening the doors to the mansion they quietly sneak in what looks like a store room and Happy scares Lucy with a mask. Lucy plans to sneak through the whole building for the book without being seen. But soon after that the 5 maids comes up from the floor looking to fight them. But 4 of the maids get scared of Happy's mask and run away. The fifth one called Virgo jumps on Natsu but he counterattacks and she is defeated. They continue and find the library where the book should be located. By accident Natsu fins the book quickly and is ready to burn it when he gets stopped by Lucy who sees that the book is written by Kemu Zaleon and she states that she is a huge fan and has to read it. Natsu thinks that he should burn them both, so does Happy. But he is interrupted by the Duke who wants the book back so he calls out the Vanish Brothers. Lucy discovers that it is something special about the book so she runs away with the book and leaving Natsu to fight the brothers. He has some trouble with them at first as they are anti-fire specialists but as soon as he gets to eat some fire he blows the entire mansion up. Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes